


Fire alarms do not mix well

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fire Alarms, Hagakure Yasuhiro cries, I will never shut up about these two, M/M, Old scars, Togami Byakuya Not Being an Asshole, Written as romantic but you may see it as platonic if you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: Togami x Hagakure again because... yes...
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Fire alarms do not mix well

Hagakure hated fire alarms.

Loud, Annoying, And they remind him of the time his house burned down.

He hated how everyone was acting like it wasn't even there during a test drill to see if it still worked, It was louder than usual. 

Togami was rubbing his temples, Loud noises gave him headaches, That's the only other person not ignoring the horrid sound.

Hagakure was panicking, Everything felt hot, Maybe it was all the layers of clothes he was wearing or maybe it was just a brand new fire coming to burn him once again.

He rubbed his eyes for what must've been the 50th time during the drill, He wasn't going to cry, He was the adult of the class. He. Won't. Cry.

The alarm stopped for a moment, Sighs of relief filled the room. 

But just to a certain someones luck, The loudest alarm went off right after everyone had accepted the new peace.

Hagakure let out a sob at that moment, His eats hurt, His arms hurt, His head hurt. 

He could feel tears fall down his face, Hot tears, Lava?

Someone tapped his shoulder, He couldn't hear what they had said, He just stared at the figure with teary eyes. The figure tsked before pulling at Hagakures collar.

He cried out again, He could feel their hot hands press against his hot neck.

The stranger groaned, Yanking him up before pulling him out of the classroom, The alarm got louder and louder with each step and it got hotter and hotter.

He was tugged all the way to a changing room, Where he was thrown into a stall with the stranger, Although they did not lock it, Only closing the door. 

The stranger grabbed hold of his arm, All Hagakure could think of was 'hot' and 'fire' over and over.

He was panicking and slapped the figure away.

The figure just stayed silent before walking back, Grabbing hold of Hagakures sleeve instead before pulling it up to reveal the horrible burns.

Hagakure couldn't have felt more vulnerable at that moment.

The stranger grabbed hold of Hagakures jacket, Touching his arm to get it off completely. 

It still felt hot. He still felt like he was back at home. 

Nobody came to save him, He was just left to cry while a fire burned away all his toys and schoolwork, He hid under the bed. 

Before he knew it, His sleeves were fully up to his shoulders, Revealing more burns.

He looked up at the stranger, Their blonde hair shining bright in the usually disgusting stall, The figure (Who Hagakure now recognised as Togami) stared at the burns.

But he didn't gag, Or turn, Or laugh, Togami stared with curiousity. 

Togami hummed softly, Hagakure didn't even notice his breathing had calmed down, Not like he even noticed it had sped up. 

His classmate put his cold hands onto one of the burn patches, But it didn't feel bad as it usually did, Whenever Togami would do something like this it always felt peaceful. 

The blondes hands drifted across Hagakures arm, Ending at the hand to hold in gently.

Hagakure felt himself finally reach calmness, The tears that had fallen down his face were wiped away by Togamis cold hand, Hagakure rested his chin into Togamis hand. 

The blondes thumb slowly rubbed circles into Hagakures cheek, Instantly making the Clairvoyant feel above neutral emotion wise. 

Hagakure took a few deep breathes, Enjoying this calm moment between the 2.

Togami leaned close, Whispering working compliments into Hagakures ear, Ones about how hes beautiful, Smart, Amazing, Stunning, Elegant (Yes, the man who claims he can fight 2000 birds is elegant.) and Perfect.

The fire alarm was nothing but a faint memory now, It had stopped completely minutes ago.

Togami was preparing to leave when Hagakure stopped him, Instead telling him they should stay for just a few more minutes, But minutes turned into half an hour and half an hour turned into an hour. 

Hagakure could not love Togami any more than he did.


End file.
